Utopia
by Marie Kollman
Summary: Adam Shepard survived the Reaper war by a hair's breadth but six weeks after the Reapers' destruction, and only a week after his release from hospital, his greatest challenge still awaits. Earth is in ruins, alien fleets are stranded in Sol and old rivalries remain. Will the Alliance's greatest war hero succeed as peacemaker? Rated T for strong language and moderate violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Utopia**

_A/N: This is the spiritual successor to __**The Next Great Adventure.**__ The universe is the same but this story is set post-Reaper destruction and so some characters from TNGA will not appear. It goes without saying that this story is AU. Reading TNGA first is not essential but it may be helpful to read at least the latter half of chapter 24. _

_The first few chapters will be introductory ones, to help familiarise you with the universe and introduce some original characters. _

_The main protagonist is Adam Shepard, who is basically Paragon but can get his Renegade on in some situations. He's romantically involved with Steve Cortez and his closest friends are Kaidan, Garrus and James Vega._

_I'm going on the assumption that when the Reapers were destroyed the geth, EDI and all synthetic life were also destroyed, but technology remained intact. The relays were disabled and cannot be used, but the QEC can be used to contact those who made it through the Sol relay and reached their home worlds before it was disabled._

"**Every utopia … faces the same problem: What do you do with the people who don't fit in?" ~Margaret Atwood **

~o~O~o~

**The Normandy, six weeks post-destruction of Reapers**

"This is Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani reporting for Westerlund News. I'm aboard the SSV Normandy where in less than a minute, Commander Shepard will be holding a rare press conference. No details are forthcoming as yet, but speculation is rife as to the nature of the announcement. The commander was seriously injured during the final assault on the Reapers in London and has not been seen in public since, until today. From my vantage point he appears okay, if a little thinner than usual, and has been talking among some of his crew, who are standing at the back in support of their leader."

She paused and, using her omni-tool, instructed her mobile camera to zoom in closer on Shepard's position.

"He's speaking to Major Kaidan Alenko, Spectre and crew mate of the commander. Wait… yes, Major Alenko is taking the podium. This is brought to you live by Westerlund News."

"Listen up, folks," a serious-looking Kaidan called out over the chatter, which quickly died down. "The commander will say his piece and will then take questions relating to his announcement _only. _Just so we're clear, anything irrelevant or concerning his personal life will _not_ be answered. You'll all get your chance to ask questions so just let him speak."

Kaidan's eyes scanned the assembled reporters for a few seconds before he stepped down, allowing Shepard to take the podium. Several mobile cameras hovered around him, their bright lights making him squint.

"Now we have a closer look at the commander," al-Jilani said to her viewers, "he appears tired, pale and a little tense. My sources tell me he was only released from the hospital a week ago, so I guess it's to be expected."

"I'm here to announce my retirement from the Alliance military," Shepard began without preamble. "Are there any questions."

"What?" asked a quiet, lone voice, drowned out by the stunned silence that filled the cargo hold.

"I said, 'Are there any questions'. I'm on a tight schedule here."

"Commander!" several people yelled all at once, the assembled press surging forward, only to be blocked by a line of stony-faced security personnel.

"One at a time!" Kaidan shouted, moving to Shepard's side. "If you can't wait your turn you'll be thrown out."

The reporters again fell quiet but jostled against each other for a better look at Shepard, who appeared to be searching for someone in the crowd.

"Ms. Wong," he invited.

"Commander, I'm sure I speak for everyone here in thanking you from the bottom of our hearts for your efforts against the Reapers," she began, and her colleagues broke into spontaneous applause. Shepard waited, eventually holding a hand up, looking annoyed.

"I'll pass on your thanks to my crew and the entire united fleet. It wasn't a one-man operation, although I appreciate it's easier for some of you people simply to quote 'Shepard' without acknowledging the huge efforts and sacrifices everyone else made," he said rancorously. "Do you have any idea how many people the Alliance lost? How many the turians lost? The quarians? Do you know any of _their _names?"

"It appears Commander Shepard hasn't lost his abrasive style or off-handed way of dealing with the press," al-Jilani quietly said to her viewers.

"Commander, why are you leaving?" Ms. Wong continued.

"I won't be commenting on that at this time."

"Are you retiring or _being _retired?" someone called from the back.

"Commander, is it true you've been asked to join the new Sol Council as Earth's councillor?" another asked. "Will you be accepting the position?"

"I won't be commenting on that."

"You're not denying it, then?"

"I'm not in the habit of repeating myself, Max," Shepard replied firmly.

"Can we ask when you're stepping down, and who'll be taking your place?" another journalist called.

"I've already stepped down. The Normandy is now under the very capable command of Major Kaidan Alenko."

A few surprised gasps rose up and some of the politer reporters extended their congratulations to the major, until another of their colleagues spoke up.

"Cody Milosam, Galactic Enquirer. Commander, is your 'retirement' connected to the rumours linking you romantically with your shuttle pilot? Lieutenant… Cortez? Isn't that fraternisation? Did the Alliance find out? Is that it?"

Shepard's eyes appeared to turn to glass, and the impertinent reporter gulped as the commander leaned forward on the podium, his eyes boring through the questioner. "The only reason I'm not responding to that is because there might be children or people of a nervous disposition watching this broadcast. I think we're done here."

He turned to leave when, with an indignant huff, al-Jilani pushed her way past a few fellow reporters. "Commander! You said you would take relevant questions. Is it not relevant to ask _why_ you're retiring? Don't you owe us that much?"

He stared at her in disbelief, slowly shaking his head. "_Owe_ you? Seriously? Okay, that's it. I'm outta here." He turned on his heel and quickly departed, leaving Kaidan shaking his head.

"Nice going," the major said sarcastically to the small crowd. "You've just reduced the Alliance's greatest war hero to a figure of gossip. And you wonder why he never gives interviews?" With a final glare at the reporters, he nodded at one of the security guards, who stepped forward.

"Time to leave," he ordered the press, sounding none-too-friendly.

Kaidan quickly left before them and took the elevator to Shepard's cabin, where he found the commander packing away the last of his belongings.

"Sorry," he mumbled, leaning against a bulkhead.

"It was pretty much what I expected," replied Shepard, "though I didn't expect a hack like Max to know about the councillor's offer. Where the hell did he get that from?"

"You know some of these people, Shepard, they're bottom feeders. They'll stop at nothing to get a story. They have contacts and spies everywhere. It was only a matter of time."

Shepard scrutinised a small trinket Cortez had gifted him with before tucking it into one of his cases. "I need to talk to Steve. They've printed pictures of us together before but they've never come out and..." He shook his head, clearly angered. "They had to bring him into this, didn't they? Bastards."

"Hey. You know how Cortez'll react to this? He'll laugh."

"_I'm_ not laughing. What if the Alliance brass watches the feeds? Steve's up for promotion, damn it. The press can say what they want about me but what right do they have to hinder a man's career prospects like that? What did he ever do to them?"

"I doubt the Alliance will even blink. They've got bigger fish to fry. Besides, technically you're no longer Alliance so you're not fraternising."

Shepard sighed and zipped up his case, watching Kaidan for a beat. "You think I'm overreacting?"

Kaidan shrugged, a faint smile slowly forming. "Maybe a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, not a little. A lot."

Shepard attempted to smile but failed, his lips stretching into a grimace.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you," Kaidan commented softly.

"At least I know the Normandy's in safe hands," he replied, forcing unconvincing enthusiasm into his voice. "Can't think of anyone else I'd rather see at the helm."

Alenko shook his head, sighing. "It still doesn't feel right. This is your ship, your cabin. Your crew."

"It didn't feel right three years ago when they took the SR-1 off Anderson," Shepard said with a shrug. "It'll pass. This isn't my ship, it's the Alliance's and they'll keep you too busy to dwell on things for long. I know you, Kai. I might overreact, but you overthink."

"Guilty as charged," Kaidan groaned. "So. You sure you're doing the right thing here? You could've stayed on with the Alliance, you know."

"And sit behind a desk for the rest of my life? I can't do that. I need to be out there, be a part of things. At least this way I can do something that matters. Someone needs to step up, and I've got the contacts and the bloody-mindedness to make things happen. Not sure about the political side of things, though. I might just leave that to the others."

"Are you kidding me? You got the krogan and turians to co-operate. You united the quarians and the geth. You're the kind of 'politician' Earth desperately needs, one that'll cut through the crap and hold people's feet to the fire, and not care about your image or greasing your way up the pole. You might rub some people the wrong way, Shep, but damn, you get the job done."

Shepard stopped packing and sat down on his bed, where he thumbed a data pad, some last-minute doubts playing on his mind. "I dunno. I work best when under pressure, and there was no bigger pressure than getting a fleet together to stop the Reapers. This project? It'll be a long-term thing. I'm not a patient man, Kaidan. I want things done _now_. Maybe someone older, someone more acquainted with the political arena…"

"Let you ask you something," Kaidan said, crossing his arms. "We all know you're Councillor Tevos's first choice and for good reason. You've seen the others who're jockeying for the position, right? Would _you _trust any of them with _our_ _planet_?"

"Hell, no. Nothing but a bunch of Udina clones, only in it for the money and power, and crooked as all get-out."

"Then it looks to me like you've made your decision."

Shepard stared at the data pad for a minute longer before setting it down and standing up. "Yeah. Looks like I have. I'm gonna go talk to Steve, then I'll let Councillor Tevos have my answer." He walked up to Kaidan, stopped in front of him and saluted. "She's all yours, sir."

Kaidan returned the salute, receiving a slap on the shoulder from Shepard as his former CO left the cabin. Kaidan turned, a photograph next to Shepard's private terminal catching his eye. He moved to it, picking it up and studying the image of him, Shepard, Anderson and Ash taken at the Citadel three years earlier.

"End of an era," he said sadly.

~o~O~o~

**Conference rooms, Mars Archives, two days later**

Asari councillor Tevos looked around the table at her new colleagues and lightly cleared her throat. "Thank you for accepting my invitations to join the new Sol Council. I asked for you all specifically because you are highly capable and well-respected among your people, and I have no doubt that you will fulfil your new roles efficiently and effectively. As the only surviving member of the former Citadel Council, I am here to acclimatise you to your new duties, perform my own and represent the asari people, as well as the people of the Sol system as a whole."

She paused before picking up her data pad. "Before we start business, introductions are in order. I'm certain you all know Shepard," she said to the others around the table, who nodded or grunted in acknowledgement. Tevos then gestured at the turian seated to Shepard's side.

"I am Brigadier General Aquilus Visus of the Turian Seventh Fleet," he said proudly. "We were charged with the protection of the Crucible during its construction, and served as its escort when it was brought to Sol. Many of my men were lost during the final assault but none of them will be forgotten. I look forward to representing the turian people – and the wider community of Sol – during this new endeavour."

"Thank you, Aquilus," said Tevos. "We look forward to that also." She then nodded towards the quarian seated next to Aquilus.

"I'm Captain Danil'Raanis vas Leonid, commander of the Leonid, which was one of the ships leading the Heavy Fleet under Han'Gerrel. We also took heavy losses and my ship didn't make it to the relay in time before it was disabled. I'm surprised I was nominated for this position, but I guess it's an honour, and I'll do my best to represent my people to the best of my abilities. I'm military first and foremost, though," he added with a shrug.

"Take a look around," Shepard said with a wry smile. "We're all military with the exception of Asari councillor Tevos. The Heavy Fleet's contribution in the war was substantial. You were chosen for a reason, and that's because your people respect you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right there," replied the quarian. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I'm gratified you think I'm a worthy representative to the quarians but I'm used to fighting with tech and weapons, not words. It just feels weird that there's nothing left to fight."

"I'm with the bucket head," a krogan seated opposite Shepard said with a pointed look at the quarian. "Doesn't feel right to be sitting on our asses talking about our _feelings_. Leave that kind of crap to the salarians."

"Kerze…" Shepard remonstrated.

"Yeah, yeah, we've all gotta get along, I got it. Just don't expect me to sit around in a circle singing campfire songs and _bonding_. Ugh. Just tell me which heads need busting, and I'm in."

"Would you care to introduce yourself, for the benefit of the councillors who are not acquainted with you?" Tevos invited.

"Huh? Oh. Right. The name's Urdnot Kerze, but I guess Shepard just told you that. What did I do during the war? I pummelled monsters. Hundreds of 'em. That enough for you? I don't have a fancy title but at 819 years old I've racked up more kills than the rest of you have body hair." He paused and looked around the table. "Okay. More kills than _Shepard _has body hair. Heh heh. My father fought during the Krogan Rebellions. He'd crap a thresher maw if he could see me working _for _the Council instead of trying to destroy it. Crazy," he added, shaking his head.

"Thank you, Councillor Kerze," said Tevos. "I hope you're looking forward to serving as a representative of the krogan people in Sol."

"Representative? They'll do what I damn well tell them to."

"I'm… sure we can work with that," Tevos mumbled. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked the remaining councillor, a male salarian.

"Lenasa Tevineis, Spectre and commander of the Kaelentala."

"Ah, yes, forgive me for interrupting," Tevos said. "Before you continue, Councillor Lenasa, I must inform you and Councillor Shepard that being a Spectre is not compatible with being a Council member. Therefore, in spite of your excellent service, I must revoke both your Spectre statuses. I am sorry." She activated her onmi-tool and entered a command.

"I was expecting it, Madam Councillor," Shepard replied, his own omni-tool lighting up as the rescindment order was sent to him.

"As was I," Lenasa added. "Perhaps Shepard and I could recommend future Spectre candidates? It's my understanding that most of the Spectres died on the Citadel or were not in Sol when the relay was destroyed. There are very few remaining and we will need to appoint at least a few more to police Sol."

Shepard nodded. "Good idea. I already have a suitable candidate in mind."

"Human?" asked Lenasa, "because there is already a human Spectre, Alenko, commanding the Normandy. Perhaps one Spectre for each race will suffice, given the size of Sol."

"The person I have in mind is turian, actually. Unless Councillor Aquilus has one of his own people to put forward?"

"Not at this time, Shepard," said Aquilus. "Appoint who you wish."

"Very well," Tevos said. "I second the proposal that Shepard and Lenasa recommend future Spectres candidates, keeping in mind that all candidates must be approved by the entire Council before they are appointed, of course. Are there any objections?"

"No objection," Aquilus replied, followed by Danil'Raanis and Kerze.

Tevos entered another instruction into her omni-tool before deactivating it. "Motion carried. Thank you. Councillor Lenasa, please continue. Whom did you serve with and what was the nature of your mission?"

"STG. That's all you need to know. Our mission was classified."

"Here we go," Kerze complained. "Always with the secrets. Damn pyjaks never change."

"Nor do your kind," sniffed the salarian. "A krogan councillor? Whatever next? A yahg executor?"

Kerze pushed himself to his feet, quickly followed by Shepard and Aquilus. "That's enough," Shepard said firmly. "There are bigger things at stake here. We don't have time for this."

"I quite agree," added Aquilus. "Councillor Tevos is trying to assemble a new council after losing her colleagues and has very graciously accepted a krogan and quarian councillor because many of your people still remain in this system, despite the fact they were not council races. Show some respect."

"Now sit down," Shepard ordered the krogan, who glared at him for a moment before grunting and returning to his seat.

Tevos drew a deep breath as Shepard and Aquilus also sat down. "This is not the time for past rivalries. We are all in a very unusual situation and we must make the best of it and work _together. _I would also remind you that we are guests in the Sol system. The humans have limited resources as it is, but they have allowed us all to stay, and the Alliance has very generously granted us this facility to use as a base. I would ask you to consider that while going about your business and examining your conduct."

"No, you're not guests," Shepard corrected. "You're allies and this is your home until we can get you back to your own systems. Humans don't abandon their friends. Every race seated here, plus several more, came through for us when it counted. We all fought the Reapers and we all made sacrifices. We're in this together," he assured them. "Nobody is going to be kicked out of Sol. Not without _very_ good reason," he added.

"That is appreciated, Councillor Shepard," said Tevos.

"Just so we know where we stand," Shepard went on, consulting his own data pad, "I'm sure you're all aware how long it would take to reach your own systems at FTL."

"That a threat?" Kerze demanded, his eyes locking with Shepards'.

"Only if it has to be."

"I think Shepard has made his point," Aquilus said, and the krogan finally fell quiet.

"We all want to go home, as grateful as we are to be in Sol," Tevos said in a conciliatory tone, "which is why we need to discuss the most pressing issues facing the system, our peoples, and to prioritise them."

"Indeed," Aquilus concurred. "I propose Shepard begins. I suspect his list is the largest as he has the military _and_ civilians of Earth to consider."

"Are there any objections?" asked Tevos.

No one spoke up.

"Okay," Shepard began. "First, as you all know I've retired from the Alliance, but I will of course be working closely with Command and, specifically, Admiral Hackett. Priorities right now are disposal of the dead, restoration of power and supply chains, food, crime and health care. There's a huge divide between the haves and have-nots. There are people who have absolutely nothing, and the more fortunate ones like us who have accommodation, food and money."

"But without supply chains or resources our money is worthless," Lenasa stated.

"Exactly. We only have accommodation and food because we have a ship or a job and because we have 'people' to take care of things. There are folks out there who've lost _everything _– their family, their job, their home, their self-respect. _Hope_. A person with nothing left to lose is capable of anything, no matter how good a person they used to be. Put two of those people together and you've got a fight to the death over a bottle of clean water or an ampule of medi-gel. I can't overstate what a potentially explosive situation we have here."

"What do you propose?" Aquilus, the turian councillor, asked.

"Earth is in chaos. Millions are homeless and the most basic amenities such as water, shelter, food, power and medical supplies are scarce. The crime rate is soaring and the black market is thriving. Dead bodies litter the streets. Old diseases that were eradicated centuries ago are returning. I've consulted with Admiral Hackett and we're going to instigate martial law and a curfew, starting tomorrow when he makes the announcement. Hackett's already moving several thousand military personnel to key cities, but I need a hell of a lot more. I also need people to dispose of bodies, rebuild, and set up emergency shelters and food centres."

"That is a truly colossal undertaking," Tevos said, shaking her head. "Where will you even start?"

"I'll put out a call tomorrow for all able-bodied civilians to step up. We can produce nutrient paste on a large scale but eventually those volunteers will plant crops and rebuild homes. It'll be tough at first, and there _will_ be trouble. I'm going to need the krogan, turians and quarians."

"To do what?" asked Kerze.

"What you do best. According to my figures," he tapped his data pad, "the krogan constitute 16% of Sol's military personnel, the turians, 14%, and the quarians, 13%. That's a lot of people standing around with nothing to do but drain your people's resources. I need as many of them as you can spare."

"And what do my people get out of this?" the krogan demanded.

"What they'll get out of this is food and shelter, which will relieve the burden on your own ships."

"On our ships, you mean," Aquilus stated. "The krogan have no ships of their own."

"I take it the krogan won't be fulfilling diplomatic roles, then," the salarian, Lenasa, sneered, meeting Kerze's glare with a saccharine smile.

Shepard looked at them both for a second before shaking his head. "I need tech experts, hence the quarians, and I need a police force. The Alliance military's doing its best but we just don't have enough people to maintain order. I believe the turians are best suited to that kind of role."

"And what about the krogan?" Kerze demanded.

"You'll be disposing of bodies and helping to rebuild along with the quarians and humans."

"That's _it? _That's all my people are good for? Monkey work and brute force?_"_

Shepard plastered on his most charming smile. "You really think humans and quarians can compare with the might of the krogan? You'll be helping rebuild an entire _planet._ Think of it! The humans will sing songs about you!"

"Ha! I like it!" Kerze bellowed. "Now we'll have something better than belching contests to impress the women with."

"Women?" Aquilus asked sharply, sharing a dismayed glance with Shepard.

"Uh, yeah, gotta keep 'em entertained, right?"

"There are female krogan in Sol?" Shepard demanded. "Since when do females fight in the krogan military?"

"They don't," Kerze answered, "but we brought some along to keep up morale... among other things. Ha! You were the one who cured the genophage, Shepard, and your efforts are bearing fruit. Literally. Heh heh. I already got two of 'em expecting."

"Wait a minute," Shepard began, "far be it from me to tell you how to live your lives, but there are already _way _too many people in this system – "

"Are you telling me we can't breed after more than a thousand years of having our quads tied?" Kerze barked. "Why the hell did you cure the genophage then?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," Shepard argued, "but your people are breeding on Tuchanka, where I'm assuming they have the room to do so. We don't have that luxury here. You're going to have to speak to your people about this."

"And tell them what? That they can't mate? I can tell you the answer to that right now and it'll be bluer than the asari councillor's butt!"

"Hell, Kerze, I'm not trying to stop you having sex, you just need to use contraception!"

"Contra what now?"

"You're kidding me," Shepard groaned. "You know, birth control?"

Kerze threw his head back and roared with laughter, slamming his hand down on the table several times for good measure. "Wrex was right, Shepard! You're a funny guy! Hilarious!"

"I'm _not_ joking, Kerze. You can't reproduce. We can't afford any more mouths to feed."

Kerze's smile slipped and a heavy frown appeared on his brow. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! We're trying to figure out how to feed the people we already have in the system without adding more! Do I need to bring Wrex in on this? He might be back on Tuchanka but I can raise him on the QEC in seconds."

"But we've never even studied birth control! Why would we need to do that? We were infertile for the last thousand years! And are you going to force your own people to tie a knot in it? I doubt it!"

"My own people don't breed like insects, Kerze!"

"I'm certain my people can work something out," Lenasa piped up.

"You're not getting anywhere _near_ my people's quads, Tadpole," Kerze snapped. "We all remember what happened the last time you studied 'krogan birth control'."

"Fine. We _won't _help you, then."

"Yes, you will," Aquilus ordered.

"And who put youin charge?" Lenasa demanded of the turian.

"He doesn't need to be in charge to talk sense," Shepard replied. "You two need to co-operate. It's a long way home from here. Your choice."

"You cannot threaten us with expulsion every time you disagree with us," the salarian protested.

"You're right, I can't," Shepard replied, his patience at an end. "Next time, it _won't _be a threat. Now pull your heads out of your asses, or cloacae, or whatever you call 'em. You _will _work together and you'll start today. We clear?"

"I see you've appointed yourself in charge, then," sniffed Lenasa.

"This is his damned system!" exclaimed the quarian, Danil'Raanis. "We don't have all day! There are people dying out there! If you two don't want to be part of the solution then get out and fend for yourselves!" He turned towards Shepard. "You'll get your people, Shepard. I'll have the exact numbers for you later today. I hope they'll help."

"I give you the same promise," said Aquilus. "I can have feet on Earth today and we will begin co-ordinating law enforcement agencies with your Alliance military."

"Thank you both," Shepard said gratefully with a bow of his head. "I appreciate that."

"Hmph," growled Kerze, realising his hand had been forced. "I can double whatever these two give you. Let me know how many you need."

Shepard folded his arms, his eyes moving between Kerze and Lenasa. "What's happening between you two? Are you going to work together?"

"Fine," Kerze huffed. "I'll co-operate."

"Lenasa?" asked Shepard.

"We will begin studies today, as… ordered," answered the salarian coolly. "I should warn you, though, Councillor Shepard, that you will not acquire friends by reverting to human type."

"And what type_ is_ that, exactly?"

"The type that wants to be in charge of everything and rides roughshod over those who oppose them."

"What would _you_ prefer we do, Lenasa?" Tevos, the asari councillor, asked angrily, taking everyone by surprise. "Should we sit at this table for the rest of eternity, squabbling like small children over past slights while the galaxy crumbles around us? And, when we are starving and there is nothing left, will we still be quarrelling over things that no longer matter?"

Aquilus leaned forward and stared down the salarian and krogan. "Do you see me and Shepard posturing over the First Contact War? No. And why do you think that is? Because neither of us was there and it is no longer relevant! If you wish to pick at each other because of the genophage then kindly do so elsewhere. The rest of us have work to do. _Important _work."

All at the table fell silent. After a minute, Lenasa sighed. "I retract my objections."

"Good," said Tevos. "May the asari render assistance, Shepard?"

"If you can spare anyone I'd be grateful, but I'm aware that the asari and salarians have far fewer people in Sol as the majority of your fleets made it to the relay in time."

"That is true. Nevertheless, I will assist in any way I can. Also, I will help you to co-ordinate teams and delegate work. You will need to appoint leaders, those who can manage the everyday issues without needing to run everything by you. Without them, you will soon be overwhelmed."

"Thank you, Madam Councillor. I appreciate all your offers of help," Shepard said to his colleagues. "If there's anything I can do to reciprocate, please ask and I'll do everything I can. There's no shortage of scrap material in Sol, and if you need any let me know so I can allocate it to you. We'll need some of that scrap to rebuild the relay when we can get on that, though, so I need to keep accurate records."

"I'll speak to you about that another time, Shepard, but for now the quarian people need help with an urgent matter," said Danil'Raanis.

"Food," Shepard guessed.

"Yes," Danil replied. "We manufacture our food in the hydroponic labs aboard our liveships, but the problem is, two of the three liveships were destroyed, and dextro rations are running low. Due to the poor condition of many of our remaining ships we've had to move people, and living quarters are more cramped than ever. We have the knowledge and resources to build more labs thanks to the high level of salvage in the system, but we simply don't have the room."

Shepard immediately began entering information into his data pad. "I'll source some premises for you on Earth and Mars. They might be nothing more than bombed-out factories but they'll be allocated specifically to the quarians. You can do whatever you want with them. I'll get you as many as I can, and as I said, there's plenty of scrap to help with repairs. I can also swing for transportation if you need any."

"Thank you, Shepard," Danil breathed. "The situation is growing desperate."

"We have a small hydroponic lab on each of our ships," Aquilus informed the quarian. "We stand ready to assist and supply you while the new labs are built. Once completed, we can co-ordinate manufacturing. We will work together on this to benefit both our peoples."

"I'm very grateful, and look forward to working with you," Danil said to the turian.

Tevos caught Shepard's eye, and they shared a quick smile before the asari turned to Kerze. "Are there any issues you wish to bring to our attention, Councillor?"

~o~O~o~

Two hours later the meeting was over and only Shepard, Aquilus and Tevos remained at the table, omni-tools working as they started to put some of their plans in motion. Tevos was the first to leave, and her male counterparts rose as she stood up.

"Thank you for a very productive meeting, gentlemen," she said. "I will meet with you again in the morning. Please do not hesitate to contact me should you need assistance in the meantime. Good afternoon."

"The same to you," Shepard replied, Aquilus dipping a bow as she left.

"I wonder if all Council meetings are to be like that one?" the turian mumbled before slumping back into his chair and looking up at Shepard, who also sat down.

"I thought it went pretty well. You got a salarian to shut up, for one. How often does that happen?"

"I hadn't considered that," Aquilus pondered, not taking his eyes off the human as he cleared his throat. "Shepard, may I ask you a question, possibly a personal one?"

"You can ask me whatever you like. Can't guarantee I'll answer it, though," Shepard replied with a smile.

"Fair enough. The reason I think it may be personal is because you didn't reveal it to the press. I was just wondering what it took to make Commander Shepard leave the Alliance. Although I didn't know you personally during the Reaper war, the Alliance without Shepard is something I simply cannot comprehend. It can't have been voluntary. Can it?"

"The reason I didn't tell the press is because it's none of their damn business. They've published all kinds of crap about me over the years and I wasn't inclined to perpetuate the circus that was 'Commander Shepard'."

Aquilus nodded. "Hm. What, then, if you don't mind my asking?"

"No, I don't mind at all. The simple and boring truth is that I was retired on medical grounds." He noticed the turian's shoulders slump. "Don't tell me… you too?"

"Yes," groaned Aquilus. "Took a shot to the flank, shattered my ischium and it hasn't been right since. I can't bend the leg or put full weight on it. Well, I know it's bent already, but you know what I mean. You might have noticed my limp."

"Wow. You got shot in the ass? That had to hurt."

"I said 'flank', not ass," Aquilus corrected, the first trace of humour Shepard had heard showing in his voice. "Result's the same, though. What happened to you?"

Shepard snorted. "What didn't happen to me? I guess there's only so many times a person can be rebuilt. I wound up failing the Alliance's basic fitness test, and the docs said I won't get any better. Basically, I can't sprint and I can't climb."

"Injury? Heart? Lungs?"

"Lungs. I breathed fire, only the wrong way. The _bad _way. Another reason I chose not to make it public is because reputation goes a long way. A guy who needs to use five inhalers a day doesn't sound very intimidating."

"Can you still fight?"

Shepard nodded. "I can take care of business. I'm a biotic so I still have my 'tools of the trade'. I still didn't make the Alliance cut, though, as I'm guessing you didn't make the turians'. How about you?"

Aquilus gave a shrug. "I can still shoot from a concealed position but if someone comes up behind me, or if I need to run, I'm done."

Shepard sighed. "Yeah."

They shared a moment of silence before Aquilus spoke again. "Did the Alliance not attempt to keep its finest soldier? Did they not offer you a non-combat role?"

"They did. I was offered a choice of desk jobs – jobs that some people would kill for – but that's not for me, and I think Hackett expected that. The retirement was a mutual thing. The Alliance has taken very good care of me."

"As they should. What do you call this, then, if not a desk job?"

"I have no intention of sitting behind a desk. Well, as little as I can, anyway. I intend to get out there and get my hands dirty. I don't want to be sitting in an ivory tower, losing touch with the people I'm supposed to be helping. If ever you suspect that's happened I want you to shoot me."

The turian gave a rasping laugh. "Only if you make the same promise to me."

"Count on it, friend." Shepard extended his hand to the turian, who shook it. "Glad to know you, Aquilus."

"And I am very glad you are here," he replied before releasing Shepard's hand. "I should meet with the military leaders, tell them some of their men are being redeployed." He stood up and moved stiffly to the door, where he hesitated for a second. "Shepard… how did you feel about being retired?"

Shepard stared across the room, taking a minute to answer. "Same as you, I guess. I keep telling myself that I'm alive and in a very fortunate position. And the Reapers are gone."

"Does it help?"

He gave a half-hearted shrug. "I keep telling myself that it does."

Aquilus nodded and gave a low rumble of understanding. "Yes, quite. Well. Until tomorrow."

"Until then," replied Shepard as the door closed.

~o~O~o~

Later that afternoon, Shepard took a seat at his private terminal. Unlike the former Citadel councillors he didn't have the luxury of his own office, but at least he had a desk. He looked at it and smirked, remembering his vow to Aquilus not to spend too much time behind it.

"SSV Normandy," he said, and waited for the QEC to connect. After a short time, Specialist Traynor's face appeared on his screen.

"Commander! Oh, damn! I mean Councillor! Sorry, sir. I… mean… oh, bugger it!"

"You're doing fine, Samantha," he smiled. "Everyone here's just calling me 'Shepard'. It's a lot easier."

"Shepard," she repeated breathlessly with a nod. "It's good to see you."

"You too. I hear you're staying on the Normandy. Guess you got used to living out of a shoebox, huh?"

"I did," she said brightly. "Major Alenko talked me into staying. Not that I needed much convincing. I love it here. If I might ask, how are things on the new council?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Interesting."

"Good or bad interesting?"

"I'll get back to you on that," he replied good-naturedly.

"If anyone can make it work, you can," she said with determination. "Would you like to speak to Major Alenko?"

"Oh, no, I'll be speaking with him tomorrow."

She clasped her chin and looked upwards. "Hm. Now who else could you _possibly_ want to speak to? Let me see… oh, I know! Dr. Chakwas?"

"Traynor…"

She chuckled. "Putting you through now."

"Appreciate it."

The Alliance Marines insignia flashed up on his screen, and after a minute the beaming face of Lieutenant Cortez appeared.

"Well, hello there, Councillor Shepard in his swanky office," the pilot teased, looking at the crumbling drywall behind Adam. "How's the new job?"

"Hey, Steve. It's about to get busy. Is the Normandy still in orbit around Mars?"

"Yeah. Want me to come over? Do I get a tour?"

"I can show you around, sure, but it's hardly the Presidium. If you're off-duty and Major Alenko doesn't object, I thought I'd stand you to dinner. Might not get chance again for a while."

Cortez's smile slipped by a tiny amount but he held it in place. "Oh? What are we having?"

"I've got a stockpile of Alliance MREs if you're interested. They're being shipped out tomorrow but I'm sure two won't be missed."

"Nothing but the best, huh? Sold. Just give me… half an hour? I'll finish up here and clear it with the major. I need to talk to you, anyway," he said with mock sternness.

"Uh-oh. Sounds like I'm in trouble."

"Maybe, maybe not. Think I'll let you stew for a bit." He winked. "Cortez out."

"Damn flyboys," Shepard laughed to himself before powering down his terminal.

~o~O~o~

"So did you know about my promotion?" Steve asked Shepard as they picked at their rations, both seated on a ripped couch in a corner of the large makeshift office shared by the councillors.

Shepard laughed, more out of relief than anything. "Ah. That."

"You did know! How long ago were you told?"

"Uh… not long after I was released from the hospital, before I was retired."

Cortez raised an eyebrow, mischief in his eyes. "And you didn't tell me? I thought we told each other everything!"

"Steve," Shepard teased. "You're only lieutenant-commander. Hackett filled me in but ordered me to keep a lid on it until the announcements were made. You know, an admiral? That's a _little_ higher than lieutenant-commander."

Steve chuckled. "Can't argue with that. Bet you were dying to tell me."

"You have no idea. When did you find out?"

"About six hours ago. Had some new orders as well."

"Guess LC's too high and mighty for shuttle pilot now, huh?"

"Damn right!" Cortez joked before his expression grew serious. "Actually, my new orders... I wanted to talk to you about them. I'm still in two minds."

"Why? It's not another shuttle pilot slot, is it?"

"No, it's a great opportunity."

"You don't need to run anything past me, Steve. This is your choice."

"I know, but you talked to me about taking the Council job. We're in a relationship, remember? I know we won't be spending as much time together as we're used to, but as long as we keep talking, we'll get through it."

"Couldn't agree more. Things will get better, though, and we will be able to spend more time together eventually. Might take a while, though. Could be a couple of years, I won't lie to you."

"Hey, this is the life we chose," said Steve with a sigh. "Let's just make the most of the time we do spend together. Besides, it's not like you'll be hundreds of light years away, and at least I know you're safe."

"Hm," Shepard mumbled. "Why do I get the feeling your new orders aren't going to be as safe as shuttle pilot?"

"Since when was I safe as_ your _shuttle pilot?"

"Good point. You eating those cowboy beans?"

"Hands off!" Steve warned before shovelling his beans into his mouth.

"At least I won't have to deal with the consequences of the beans now we're not sharing a bed," Shepard joked half-heartedly.

Cortez quietly snorted, laying down his plastic spoon on his tray. "I miss you at night."

"Me too." Shepard took Cortez's empty tray off him and stacked it on top of his own, placing them on a small table nearby. "We need to arrange something, I dunno, once a week, more if we can manage it. Just for us to spend some real time together. I mean, even Earth's councillor gets a little down time, right?"

"He'd better," said Steve, laying his head on Shepard's shoulder as they sat back.

Shepard pressed a kiss to Steve's temple. "I'll make it happen. I promise." He wrapped an arm around Cortez's shoulders. "Now tell me about your new orders."

"Okay… there's a lot of pirate activity along the Sol border and Alliance supply ships are bearing the brunt. It's always been a problem but in our current situation, those raids are stopping vital supplies getting through where they're needed the most. Pretty much all the security squadrons were lost during the Reaper campaign. Hackett's putting together a new Sol security squadron and they want me to command quadrant one."

"Wha… seriously? That's amazing!"

Steve shrugged. "I'll be one of four commanders in the system as a whole. Guess my previous experience of fighters had something to do with it."

"Don't be modest. You already have commands under your belt and you kept the Normandy ground teams alive when delivering them to some of the most dangerous places any of them had ever been to. You're dedicated, committed and God knows you work hard. Things like that don't go unnoticed, Steve. This is long overdue."

Cortez sat up and turned to face Shepard. "You must have had something to do with it, though."

"You need your CO's recommendation for promotion, sure, but it was nothing to do with 'us'. I recommended others for promotion, too, those who deserved it. _You_ deserved it. As for your new orders, you'd always be the first to know. I had no clue."

Cortez gave a weak smile before sighing, and Shepard sat up, facing him directly. "All right, Steve. What's wrong?"

"Ah… like I said, it's a great opportunity. It's just, we'll be operating out of the SSV Bader, a carrier stationed on the border just outside of Pluto, and I'll be on call 24/7. I'll be gone for weeks at a time and that's _when_ everything's set up. Could take us a while to get a real foothold – those pirates are numerous and well-organised."

"Okay," Shepard said slowly, his smile fading. "This is too good an opportunity for you to pass up. We can still talk over the QEC and I'll make damn sure we get to spend time together when you head back this way. You can't turn this down, Steve, and I can sense this is what you want."

"It is," Cortez sighed. "I just feel like… I almost lost you, and now we'll be spending so little time together. I didn't want that. Guess I've been spoiled, sharing a cabin with you for the past few months."

Shepard smiled gently and took one of Steve's hands. "Yeah, we were both spoiled. Listen. I'm in this for the long haul. For keeps. We've come through the worst times and lived to tell the tale. Now we're going to lay the groundwork for our future together, which means more sacrifice, but not the kind that leaves us wondering if we'll wake up tomorrow. Speaking of safety… what kind of fighters will you be flying?"

Steve's eyes lit up and he grinned boyishly. "I get my Trident back."

"Your Trident? You know that bird inside out, right?"

"Yeah, and I'll be a damn sight safer than in the Kodiak. Might not seem that way, but the Trident reacts so much more fluidly, it's almost an extension of my body. Doubt the pirates will have anything that can match its specs, anyway, and they're not exactly the Reapers. You can sleep soundly, Adam. I'll be just fine."

"Good to know. C'mere." Shepard pulled him close and they shared a lingering kiss, which Shepard eventually broke, resting his forehead against Steve's. "Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything, you know that."

"If you wear one of those g-suits I'm gonna need pictures. Lots of 'em, from every angle, so I can inspect it. You know, for tears and stuff."

"I can do better than that. I'll bring it back with me and wear it if you want."

"You… can wear it for a little while, sure." They started to laugh and sank back into the couch again, sharing companionable silence for a few minutes. "We'll get through this," Shepard said eventually.

"I know we will." They smiled at each other and snuggled closer before Steve's face dropped and he sat up straight. "Did you hear something?"

"Hello? Is somebody here?" a voice called from the far side of the room.

"Madam Councillor," Shepard said in surprise, he and Steve standing up as the lights were turned on and Councillor Tevos approached them.

"Oh," she mumbled, her eyes moving to the empty food trays and small candles on the tables next to the couch. "I am so sorry. If I'd known you were entertaining I wouldn't… I just came back to get a data pad I'd forgotten."

"Please, Madam Councillor, it's fine," Shepard replied. "This wasn't exactly planned. We just had a bite to eat. Have you eaten yet? You're welcome to join us."

She held up a hand, looking panicked. "I have no intention of interrupting –"

"We've got Alliance combat rations," Steve said enticingly, and she laughed.

"A fine dining experience, I'm sure. I am Councillor Tevos," she said in introduction with a slight dip of her head. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Good to meet you, ma'am. Lieutenant Steve Cortez."

"Soon to be lieutenant-_commander_," Shepard pointed out with pride in his voice. "Steve's my better half."

"Yes, I guessed that," she replied with a warm smile. "You seem very well-matched. Ah, there it is." She moved to her own desk and picked up the data pad in question. She then walked back to the men, still wearing her smile. "I won't keep you. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Are you sure you don't –" Steve began, but stopped when Shepard touched his arm.

"You too, Madam Councillor. See you tomorrow."

She nodded at them both before quietly leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Damn," Shepard muttered. "I completely forgot."

"What's wrong? Shouldn't we be here?" asked Steve.

"No, it's not that." He sighed. "Her bondmate and their daughters made it to the relay before it was disabled, but obviously, she didn't. It'd take hundreds of years to reach her home world from here at FTL. I can't imagine how that must feel, not being able to touch each other, wondering if they'll ever be able to again." Again, he reached for Steve's hand and they looked into each other's eyes. "They can talk over the QEC but it's not the same, is it? It's not enough."

Steve shook his head. "Makes you realise how lucky we are. And there was me balking at us spending a few weeks apart."

"Yeah. That's why you _will_ be taking your new orders. Right?"

Steve nodded. "Right. At least we're in the same system and it won't be forever."

Shepard stepped close to him and slipped an arm around his waist. "So. We ready to do this, Lieutenant-Commander Cortez?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. You ready to save Earth again, Councillor?"

"Ready or not, that's what I'm here to do. Let's get outta here."

Steve nodded and they both headed for the door.

_**Thank you to CCBug, my ME oracle, for all your help!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Be nice to the press," Shepard said under his breath, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. He cracked his knuckles a few times and then remembered how Steve used to cluck when he did that in his cabin. He clasped his hands tightly together and sighed. "Be nice to the press," he repeated, a little louder than he'd intended.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't quite catch that," his shuttle pilot, Natalie, called from the cockpit.

"Hm? Oh, don't mind me. Just thinking out loud."

"Right you are, sir," the pilot answered.

He quietly sighed and adjusted the ring he wore on his right hand, so many thoughts running through his head. EDI had gifted him with that ring while they were on shore leave on the Citadel, only a couple of months earlier. He missed her, and often had to stop himself asking aloud for her assistance with a trivial matter.

He missed all of them. He missed the Normandy. He missed getting out there, taking care of the bad guys, shooting the shit with his friends in the Mess and later, retiring to his cabin with Steve, where they were able to forget everything for a while.

"Approaching Earth, sir. ETA at Washington, seven minutes."

"Got it. Thanks."

He was aboard an Alliance shuttle en-route to Washington DC, where his first press conference as Earth's councillor was to be held. He'd be addressing the people of Earth directly, trying to allay their fears and convince them he could be the representative they deserved. He needed to do all of this without rising to the press, which wouldn't help anyone.

He craned his neck and looked at the co-pilot's seat, the one he always sat in when Steve was his pilot. It would feel weird now to sit alongside another pilot … wouldn't it?

He shook his head, silently chiding himself. A lot of things felt weird now, like the fact Alliance personnel still called him 'sir', and that he didn't need to salute anyone. He didn't need to salute _Hackett, _for goodness sake. Now _that_ would take some getting used to.

He pushed himself up and stood in the doorway to the cockpit, watching Earth grow bigger in the window.

"Would you care to join me, sir?" Natalie invited, flicking her dark fringe out of her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," he replied, moving to the co-pilot's chair and gingerly sitting down.

"You don't need to thank me, sir," she said in her rich brogue. "It's nice to have some company."

"You could say that," he replied, relaxing a little. "So. I'm guessing you're from Ireland?"

She nodded. "County Clare, sir. Beautiful place. Well, it used to be, but there are parts of the countryside even the Reapers didn't touch. Have you ever been to Ireland, then, sir?"

"Afraid I've never had the pleasure. No, your accent reminds me of someone I once served with. I think he was from Cork."

"I know the place well, sir. You really should visit one day. And yours is a Canadian accent if ever I heard one."

"Ah … was it all the 'eh's?"

She chuckled, pleased and surprised that Shepard wasn't as severe as he was so often painted by the press. "Can't say I heard any of them, sir."

He smiled, quickly glancing at his datapad. "You'll have to tell me all about your home if we fly together again."

"Actually, sir, I've been assigned to you permanently. The Alliance isn't short of shuttle pilots, or shuttles, for that matter. Which either means we got all the easy assignments or we're bloody good at our jobs," she joked, her green eyes sparkling with humour.

"Well, the Normandy's shuttle pilot was also bloody good at his job," he replied, returning her smile, "so I'm guessing you are, too."

"Ah, yes, we've all heard of Lieutenant Cortez. A great ambassador for us often-overlooked shutties."

"I think he'd find being called an ambassador hilarious, but I'll pass on the compliment when I see him."

"Thank you, sir." She pressed a blinking light on her panel and opened the comm. "Alliance shuttle transporting Councillor Shepard requesting clearance. Transmitting security code to you now."

A short pause followed. "This is Earth Control. Clearance granted, Alliance shuttle. Fly safe."

"Thank you, Control. Kodiak out." She turned back to Shepard. "Taking us in now, sir. Oh, I should remind you before we land … don't forget to be nice to the press."

His face dropped. "You heard that?"

"Maybe. Unless I was imagining things," she ventured with a straight face.

"That's what must have happened."

"Yes, sir," she replied, and they shared a laugh as the Kodiak broke through Earth's stratosphere.

~o~O~o~

The press were assembled in droves when Adam reached the site of the press conference, which was being held in a small park – or, more accurately, an open space with a few patches of grass and one or two trees that hadn't been completely destroyed – as the weather was fair. More than a hundred journalists were seated in front of the podium, and several more civilians and a few military personnel were gathered around the perimeter.

He stepped up to the podium, involuntarily clenching his hands at his sides as he focused on a blackened tree in the distance. Before he could remind himself to be nice to the press again, the questions started coming thick and fast.

"Councillor, Admiral Hackett instigated martial law this morning," the first one asked. "What are your thoughts on that?"

"I wholeheartedly agree with his decision."

"Don't you think that depriving Earth's citizens of their freedom will cause unrest?"

Adam unclenched his fists and clasped his hands tightly together atop the podium, hoping that doing so made him appear poised and relaxed. "Okay. First of all, there is _already _unrest, and that's why Admiral Hackett made the decision he did. Second, I watched his announcement and noticed none of you were questioning _him. _Is there a reason for that? You think I'm going to reveal some big Alliance secrets or something? Well, guess again. Next question."

Several journalists called for his attention, but he pointed at one he thought he recognised, and the rest settled down. "Councillor, where do you expect the people of Earth to go after curfew? Millions of them are homeless. Should they crawl under a rock or bury themselves in the mud, maybe, so no one sees them? And what will happen to those found breaking curfew?"

He drew a slow breath, the nascence of a headache nibbling at his skull. "I'm going to give a sensible answer to that question, even though it wasn't asked sensibly," he replied. His voice was calm, but he wanted to make sure he got his point across. "Listen up. In the weeks before I assumed the position of Earth's councillor, the Alliance military and civilian volunteers were busy setting up emergency shelters for those left homeless. Now the turian military has pledged its support, we'll be able to open more. We won't get to everyone right away, I know that. I also know that not everyone has access to the networks so, this morning, several hundred thousand information drones have been created, thanks to our quarian friends. These drones will approach anyone they see. If you don't need them, just dismiss them. Tampering with the drones will carry penalties."

"While we're on the subject of penalties, Councillor, what will happen to those breaking curfew or the law?" asked the same journalist.

"A small number of the shelters will serve as detention facilities. For all you good, law-abiding citizens out there, you have nothing to worry about. Breaking curfew is not a criminal offence in itself – if you have a good reason, for example if you don't have a home to go to, then you'll be directed to a shelter. We're here to help people, not kick them when they're down. But rest assured that criminal activity will _not_ go unpunished. There are people out there who are taking advantage of the needy, and I won't tolerate that."

"Councillor!" a turian reporter called from the back, "do you really think the Alliance and turians will be able to cope? You're expecting their militaries to not only direct people but to keep crime down as well? Who'll be running the shelters?"

"We already have civilian volunteers assisting with the shelters but we need a lot more. I'm calling for all able-bodied civilians out there to report to your nearest shelter and help out – the information drones or any military personnel will tell you which is nearest to you. We need manual labourers as well as qualified professionals. We need to get soil tilled, crops planted, animals reared. We need doctors, nurses, teachers, scientists, engineers, to name but a few. Everyone has a contribution to make."

"Is this mandatory, Councillor?"

"I'm hoping it won't have to be. It seems a long way off, but the sooner we can get some kind of normality restored to our planet, the sooner we can lift martial law and get the economy going again. First things first, though. Let's take care of the sick and the homeless. Let's build and become civilised again. The first step to being civilised is helping those less fortunate than yourself. I'm counting on the people of Earth to pull together, just like we did to defeat the Reapers. Khalisah," he said, pointing at another familiar face, knowing she'd ask something eventually.

"Stirring words, Councillor, but how do you propose feeding all of those volunteers and refugees?"

"It'll be nutrient paste and fibre pills at first," he began, holding his hands up when a clamour broke out among the assembled press. He waited for quiet before speaking again. "I know it's not perfect but it's all we have right now, and it'll keep us alive. There'll be clean water available at the shelters. Do _not_ drink water from streams, creeks or other bodies of water. Water from faucets in homes should be okay, but boil it first to be safe. Our salarian allies are working on this and hope to make all sources of water safe within the next couple of weeks. I'm asking everyone to be patient and not take any risks. Only drink water you're sure about."

"And will _you_ be eating nutrient paste?" one of the civilians shouted.

Shepard nodded. "Of course. I had some for breakfast. Can't say I'm in love with the yellow one, but the rest are pretty palatable. They beat starvation any day." He turned away from the reporters and addressed the civilian contingent. "Do any of you have any questions?"

"How long do you think it'll be before 'normality' is restored, Councillor?"

"I have no idea. That's my honest answer. I'm not going to set meaningless deadlines or make promises I can't keep. The people of Earth demand and deserve an honest representative."

"Unlike Udina? Didn't you kill him yourself?" an asari journalist demanded.

"Hey, he did us a favour getting rid of that crook!" a civilian shouted, and the small crowd started to cheer.

"Yeah, leave him alone! He's a goddamn hero to us so cut him some slack!"

"Okay, okay," Shepard said, his nerves easing slightly, knowing that at least some people were supporting him. "You, ma'am," he said, pointing to a civilian with her hand in the air.

"What about the countless Reaper shells that lie on our planet's surface or are floating in orbit?" she asked. "A person can't turn around or look up without seeing one of them. When will they be removed?"

"That's not a priority right now and we don't have the resources to remove them yet. I know they're not nice to look at but they can't hurt anyone. They will be removed eventually."

"When?"

"I don't know. There's a lot I don't know yet," he said, looking directly at the crowd. "I won't lie to you. If I don't know the answer to something I'll say so, but rest assured I _will_ get an answer for you. It might not be right away. What I do know is we didn't kick the Reapers off of our planet to let it go to ruin. It can be beautiful again. It can be our home again. Let's help each other. I know martial law isn't popular but it's _necessary_. There are hard times ahead for all of us.

I'm going to make some tough decisions over the coming weeks, which also won't be popular, but I'm not in this to be liked. I'm in this to do a job. I'm asking you all to have faith and to lend a hand. In return, I'll work my ass off for you and I'll always be honest with you. I've decided not to have a team of advisers – _you'_ll be my advisers, because I'm here to serve _you_.

I'm having an extranet site set up which should be up and running by tomorrow. Those of you who still have extranet access are in a privileged position and it's your duty to get the word out. I want suggestions and serious offers of help. I'll personally spend an hour on it each day and will respond to what I can. I've also assigned tech teams to work on extranet facilities for all shelters and QEC for shelters in major cities, and we're hoping to roll this out over the next month.

I'm not going to be locked up in my office. I'll be available. I'll be travelling to a lot of places over the coming weeks because I don't want to be shielded from the worst of it. I _want _to be reminded of what we're working for. I won't forget about any of you or what you're going through."

He paused for a few seconds, appearing to consider his next words. "I know how incredibly lucky I am. I don't have to worry about heating, shelter, food – the basic necessities, the basic rights, of all sapient beings. But I _do _know what it is to be alone, to be frightened, to lose hope, to mourn friends and loved ones. And I swear to you I'll never forget what that feels like. I'll never forget that, right now, there are those of you who are feeling like that, too.

I can't promise a utopia in a year, or even ten years. You know what I'm capable of and you know I'll move mountains to get things done, but I need time. Give me that, and I'll do my damnedest for you. _That_ is the only promise I can make for now. Maybe, in the future, I can make a few more.

Together, we defeated the single greatest threat to our galaxy, and together we'll get Earth back on its feet. I'm only one man and I can't do everything, but together, we _can_. Do what you can to help. Thank you."

He stepped down amid applause and a few cheers, fending off a barrage of further questions from the press, and made his way back to the Kodiak, stopping in his tracks when an asari in a smart dress stepped in front of him, her omni-tool working.

"Not bad, Councillor. You've got an approval rating of 94%. You didn't even tell any of the press to go fuck themselves. Nice job!"

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Soris T'Soza, your new public relations officer."

He laughed to himself and started to walk away. "I don't think so."

"But, Councillor! I have security clearance! Councillor Tevos sent me!" she called, running after him, and his omni-tool pinged as her security information was sent to him. He quickly read it and waited until she caught up with him.

"Councillor Tevos sent you?"

"Yes, she watched some of your previous press conferences and, uh, thought maybe they needed a little … fine tuning. Although you did pretty well there without my help," she admitted with a shrug.

"Public relations, huh?"

"Yeah."

"And do you work for Councillor Tevos or me?"

"Hey, I'm not spying on you if that's what you think! I work for the whole Council. It's just that it was thought maybe you needed the help first," she said with a half-grin.

"If you must know, I didn't think you were spying on me, but I really don't need anyone advising me. I've just told all of Earth that I won't be having any advisors."

"Forgive me for saying so, Councillor, but that's pretty naïve. For example, I can tell you not only what your approval rating is, but where the votes have come from, what's trending on the social networks –"

"The votes have come from people with extranet access, which is a tiny portion of the population," Shepard interrupted, "and that information isn't anything I can't find myself."

"And how long would that take you? You don't have time to be trawling the net. I have your itinerary here and you're scheduled to visit four more cities this morning and this afternoon, plus you have a meeting with Spectre Alenko after that and then you'll be visiting one of the dextro labs the turians and quarians are setting up this evening."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of someone I don't know having full access to my itinerary," he said, crossing his arms.

"Shepard," she groaned, "I worked for the Citadel Council for over forty years. I _have _to know all your schedules. I know you're used to military life but being a councillor's a little different. I'm not your enemy. I'm here to help."

"And how will you having access to my itinerary help me? I already know it."

She produced a data pad and passed it to him. "I have to deal with the press on a day-to-day basis and I know most of the major networks' journalists. Some of them got wind of your trip to the dextro lab this evening and they plan to be there in force. Considering your past reactions to uninvited press incursions, why don't I just push this little button here," she said, pressing the data pad, "and send them to the wrong lab? One that hasn't been started up yet."

"You can do that?"

"I just did."

"Huh." He gave the data pad back to her. "Well … maybe we could try this out for a bit, see how it works out. You're _not _my advisor, though."

"Absolutely not. What you do with the information I give you is entirely up to you."

"Soza T'Suza?"

"Soris T'Soza, Councillor."

He blinked. "Right. You need a ride anywhere? The Alliance has given me a shuttle and I'm headed for London next."

"Yes, and Moscow, Cairo and Sydney after that."

He folded his arms tighter.

"I appreciate the offer," she said, "but I need to head back to Mars. I'll travel with one of the journalists. I need to keep them sweet or they'll think I'm on your side. Which I am, of course, but you'd be surprised what they tell me. And you'll be the first to know when they do, Councillor. Well, the second."

She winked at him and walked off, leaving him metaphorically scratching his head.

"Ready to leave, sir?" asked Natalie from behind.

He spun around. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Sorry to rush you, Councillor, but I have Urdnot Wrex standing by for you on the QEC."

"Wrex? How did he know where I was?" Shepard asked as they walked back to the Kodiak.

"He did try to contact you at your office, but your VI rerouted him to the shuttle."

"Did he sound pissed off?"

"Uh, no … is that good?"

"Yeah, it's very good." He laughed.

Once aboard the shuttle, Shepard cued up the QEC while Natalie got underway. "Wrex, my old friend," he began.

"Don't give me that old friend crap, Shepard!" Wrex snapped. "I heard all about your plans to stop my people reproducing! What is this? And I considered you my brother!"

Shepard stared in dismay at the screen, his mouth half-open. "Wrex, if you'll just let me –"

"We cured the genophage for what? So you can emasculate us? What're you trying to do, start up the Krogan Rebellions again?"

Both men's eyes locked with the other's, a fraught silence hanging in the air. After a minute, Shepard shook his head. "Get the hell out of here, Wrex. I know you're lying when you use big words like 'emasculate'.

"Bwahahaha!" the krogan roared. "The look on your face!"

"Bastard," Shepard breathed, clutching his chest. "My heart damn near stopped then. I take it Kerze doesn't plan on co-operating, then? I was worried he wouldn't."

"You thought right. Came running to me, as if I can do anything. Just wanted to give you a heads-up. He's inciting some of the younger krogan to take a few ships and head back to Tuchanka. And by a few, I mean a lot."

"But the krogan don't have any ships. The turians …"

"Yeah. Might wanna warn your turtle-headed friends. Some of those young 'uns have only just completed their rite of passage, so their blood'll be up."

"Damn it," Shepard growled.

"Yeah. Listen, I gotta go," said Wrex. "You want my advice? Let 'em go. Let 'em take some ships, let 'em breed outta control on the ships 'til they've got no room. They want back into Sol? Don't let 'em in. Shoot 'em outta the sky. If they haven't all killed each other by then."

"I don't think that would –"

"I don't _want_ krogan that stupid back on Tuchanka, Shepard. You know how long it'd take them to get back here? How many babies a female can produce in one pop? Do the math. They'd be fighting for elbow room before they were a tenth of the way here, and that's before the question of food's even considered. In fact, Shepard, just kill 'em all now. Save a lot of headaches in the long run. You'd be doing me a favour, trust me. Just try not to kill any of the females, they're valuable."

"I'll … think about it," Shepard mumbled, doing nothing of the sort. "What about Kerze? How do I deal with him?"

"I just told you."

"I can't kill the krogan councillor, Wrex! This isn't Tuchanka!"

"Listen, you wanna deal with krogan? You need to start acting like one. Deal with Kerze and the rest of the insurgents like I said, and the other krogan will respect you and fall into line."

"And the rest of the Sol system? Wait, why am I even … I'm not killing my allies, Wrex!"

"You'll figure something out, you always do. I've really gotta go. There's a line of fertile females outside and I gotta do my duty."

"Huh. Wish I had your problems."

Wrex groaned. "You don't, Shepard. You _really _don't. Let me know what you decide to do."

With that, the QEC disconnected, and Shepard slumped in his chair, looking dazed.

"Need me to raise anyone, sir?" Natalie offered.

"Yeah. Councillor Aquilus."

"Standby." She made an attempt at communication, only to receive a message. "The turian councillor's unreachable, sir. Holding a press conference of his own."

"Okay … send an urgent page to him and get me the captain of the TSF Lassimus."

Her hands moved quickly over her screens and she nodded. "Connecting you now, sir."

"Good work." He waited a few seconds until the face of the turian captain appeared on his screen.

"Captain Levant Xanthus here, Councillor Shepard. How may I be of assistance?"

"Captain Xanthus, I need you to disable your ship's FTL drive immediately and send word to all turian captains in Sol to do the same. Do it now and do so without alerting any krogan you have on board. I'll explain in a minute."

"All right," said the captain. His tone was curious, but he knew enough about Shepard to trust his reasons were sound. He opened the comm. "Turian fleet, this is Captain Xanthus of the Lassimus. We have orders from the Sol Council to disable our FTL drives immediately. Do so without alerting any guests you have on board. This comes directly from Councillor Shepard, so see to it. If anyone has a problem with this, let me know now."

Xanthus waited a moment or two before nodding and looking back up. "All ships have disabled their drives, Councillor. May I ask what this is about?"

"This is a situation that requires delicate handling, Captain. I know you're one of the turian fleet's most experienced veterans, so I'll trust you not to lose your head and do anything rash."

The turian leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. "Now I'm intrigued."

Shepard sighed. "I have it on good authority that an undetermined number of krogan are planning to take some ships back to Tuchanka."

"I see."

"That's all I know for now, Captain. I don't know when and I don't know which ships. These particular krogan don't sound too bright, but then they are krogan, so we need to proceed with caution. I'm advising you to take extra security measures with your guests for now without raising suspicion, if possible. Do _not_ take pre-emptive action at this stage. I'm trying to raise Councillor Aquilus and as soon as I reach him we'll be in touch. I need you to communicate this to the rest of the fleet. Is Primarch Victus aboard?"

"Yes, he is. I'll patch him through."

"Thanks, Captain. I'll speak with him in private."

"One thing before you go, Councillor … if an attempt is made to hijack one of our ships in the meantime, you must understand that my men will defend it."

Shepard nodded. "I'm hoping it won't come to that. I think I can get through to the krogan councillor, but if there are any incidents before then, do what you have to, but try to avoid bloodshed unless the krogan give you no choice. I'll be in touch soon. Shepard out."

~o~O~o~

After Shepard had spoken with the Primarch, he arranged to meet the turian leader along with Councillor Aquilus back at the Archives, where they planned to confront Councillor Kerze. Once he'd checked that the krogan councillor was present at the facility, Shepard took a few minutes' respite and had a walk around his new home.

At first, the new councillors had shared the same work space but gradually, they'd gravitated to different parts of the Archives. Shepard decided to claim the three rooms they'd originally used for offices as his living quarters. The other councillors appeared to have done the same, as that morning Councillor Tevos had taken delivery of a new bed and some basic furniture, but Shepard was quite content with the old ripped couch - it was still more comfortable than his bed on the SR-2.

He moved to the large window and looked out at yet another dust storm. He'd stood there a few times when he had a minute to spare and found the view oddly relaxing. If he stared into the dust long enough, he imaged he could see shapes, but when faces of lost loved ones began to form he moved away from the window, the soothing effect of the storm lost.

"EDI, is the weather ever nice on Mars?" he asked aloud. A sigh left his mouth as soon as he'd started to speak, but he finished the sentence nonetheless. He listened and waited, not knowing what for, the silence providing no answers.

He went to his desk, took a seat and trawled through his emails, his eyes lighting up when he saw one that had been sent from the SSV Bader. He opened it, his smile growing as he read it:

_Hey, Adam._

_Nice job with the press today! There were a couple times there when I thought you might tell them to go to hell, but you kept your cool. I'm starting to think maybe you'll make a real go of this politics thing, huh? Oh, *loved* the suit, by the way._

_Things are crazy here, but in a good way. Aaand … I got to take my Trident for a spin. Yeah, the words 'kid' and 'candy store' come to mind. _

_I gotta run, but wanted to check in. I'll talk to you later. And, in case it needs to be said, I'm proud of you. _

_Love you. Steve._

He quickly typed a response and, just as he was sending it, his VI informed him that Spectre Alenko plus one had arrived.

"Send them in," he instructed as he rose to his feet.

Kaidan and Garrus entered the room and looked around before shaking Shepard's hand.

"Sorry we're a little early," Kaidan began.

"No, it's fine," Shepard replied. "I have some business with the krogan councillor later and I'd like to get it out of the way as soon as possible. Have a seat."

"Problems?" asked Garrus as the visitors sat down.

"You haven't heard?" Shepard asked in surprise. "The turians are involved, too."

"No, I'm kind of out of the loop. Now the Reapers are dead the Turian Hierarchy doesn't really need an expert advisor on the Reapers, know what I mean? Also, there's nothing left to shoot at besides a few pirates so the Normandy doesn't have much need for a gunnery chief."

"We'll always need you on the Normandy," Kaidan said.

"But it doesn't feel the same anymore," the turian grumbled. "Oh, come on, Alenko, you were saying the same damn thing only yesterday. It's not the Normandy without Shepard."

"That's exactly how I felt when I succeeded Anderson on the SR-1," Shepard reminded them. "It didn't feel right for a long time, but I grew into it. It'll happen for you, too, Kai, just give it time."

"Thanks," Kaidan said with a faint smile.

"He's right," Garrus agreed before sighing. "Just wish I knew what's next for me. I'm starting to feel restless without having giant monsters to kill and impossible odds to beat. You spoiled me, Shepard."

"Yeah, sorry about that," joked Shepard. "Actually, there's a reason I wanted you to visit me with Kaidan."

"I was wondering about that. Thought you two would be talking Spectre business."

"We are," said Kaidan, sitting forward. "Shepard's recommending you for the Spectres, Garrus."

The turian's mandibles flexed. "I … what? Hm. Hmm. I … you're kidding me, right?"

Shepard shook his head. "Can't think of anyone better suited to it, or more trustworthy."

"You _do _know I wanted to be a Spectre before but my father talked me out of it?"

"Yeah, but as you said at the time, you were one of thousands, and you weren't ready then. When we first met you were too eager to punish the bad guys with a bullet, job done. Now you can see it's not always so clear-cut. I'm not the only one backing you, Garrus. Primarch Victus will vouch for you as well."

Garrus made a few more noises under his breath and slowly sat back in his chair.

"Looks like you're going to be busier than you thought," Kaidan said with a grin.

"Heh. Yeah. So … what happens now?" Garrus asked Shepard. "Do I need to do anything?"

"Well, first you say, 'Yes, I'd like to be a Spectre'. Then, the Primarch and I will make our cases to the Council, who'll render judgement. If they agree, you'll be sworn in and the Primarch will arrange a ship and small crew for you."

"A ship? When was all this decided?"

"This morning. I needed to speak with the Primarch about something else and I mentioned it then. Everything's in place, so long as the Council agrees, which I don't see being a problem. You in?"

"Uh … yeah. I, uh, I'd like to be a Spectre," Garrus declared.

"Great," Shepard said. "Now you're allowed to smile. Not that I can _tell _when turians are smiling, but I'll take your word for it."

Garrus gave a low chuckle. "I'm smiling, Shepard. My own ship?"

"Yep. And your own crew."

"You said a 'small' crew. As a Spectre, I can demand a bigger crew, right?"

"Don't push your luck, Vakarian," Shepard joked. "You'll be answering to me as well as the Primarch."

"And that's different how?"

"I think we should have a toast," Kaidan suggested. "Got anything to drink, Shepard?"

"Only urine recyc 'til the water purifier's fitted."

"Your urine?" Garrus asked him hesitantly.

"Some of it, yeah."

Kaidan pulled a face. "Does it matter whose? Let's … take a rain check on that."

"Councillor Shepard," the office VI announced. "Councillor Aquilus and Primarch Victus have arrived."

"Where's Councillor Kerze?" Shepard asked, standing up.

"He is currently in the northern cargo hold."

"What? What's he doing there?"

"He appears to be co-ordinating a cargo pickup."

Shepard paused, deep in thought for a few seconds. "What kind of cargo?"

"Unknown."

"Has the cargo left the bay yet?"

"Negative."

Shepard quickly moved around his desk and headed for the door. "Lock down that cargo bay until Spectre Alenko and I get there," he ordered the VI. "Kaidan, you armed?"

"Always."

"Garrus," Shepard called over his shoulder, "stay here and wait for the Primarch and the turian councillor. Just tell them I've been delayed for now. This might be nothing."

"Right!" Garrus called back. "Now _this _is what I've been missing!"

~o~O~o~

When Shepard and Kaidan reached the cargo hold, they spotted the councillor along with half a dozen other krogan, all loading crates onto a shuttle.

"Let's keep it simple and see what happens," Shepard whispered to Kaidan, who nodded before they entered the bay and approached the shuttle. "There you are, Councillor," Shepard said casually.

All the krogan looked up, appearing startled for a second before they looked to their leader for guidance.

"Shepard," Kerze said warily. "Need me for something?"

"Yeah. I've got the turian Primarch and councillor waiting upstairs. We need to talk."

"About what?" asked Kerze as one of the other krogan started inching towards the loaded shuttle. "I'm busy here."

"Yeah, I can see that. What's in the crates?"

"That doesn't concern you, Shepard," answered Kerze, his tone hostile.

"Oh, I think it does. This bay was holding surplus medical supplies and MREs that were reserved for the military on Earth. So I'll ask you again. What's in the crates?"

"They're shielded," Kaidan announced, having run a discreet omni-tool scan.

"I don't have time for this," the krogan shuttle pilot grunted. He moved quickly towards the craft, stopping in his tracks when Kaidan aimed his pistol at him.

"Over there. Now," Kaidan ordered, indicating he move away from the shuttle.

The rest of the krogan snarled while Shepard stepped closer to Kerze.

"You really want to do this?" he demanded of Kerze as Kaidan herded the unarmed krogan into a tight group.

"You gonna take on seven krogan, human?" one of the group threatened, only to be immediately silenced when his neighbour headbutted him.

"That's Shepard and Alenko! You wanna be known for killing 'em? Or being killed by them? Idiot!"

A ruckus broke out among the group and Kaidan stepped back, gun still held up as insults and more headbutts were exchanged.

"That's enough!" Shepard yelled, and the group desisted. "What's it gonna be, Kerze? Do _you _want to be known for killing a Spectre and Earth's councillor or are you going to tell me what the hell's going on here?"

"I told you, this doesn't concern you!" growled Kerze.

Exasperated, Shepard stood toe-to-toe with the huge krogan and pointed towards the bay door. "The turian Primarch is up there and is ready to kick the entire krogan population of Sol off of his ships! Where will you live then? In outer space? It's over, Kerze! We know you planned on stealing their ships!"

"What? But the only person I told was Wrex!" Kerze blathered before a fierce glower took his features. "That treacherous son of a …!"

"I'm assuming you also told the krogan who were planning on stealing the turians' ships?" Shepard demanded angrily, mindful of protecting Wrex's position. "One of them got chatty over a bottle of ryncol and told everyone who'd listen! You're damned lucky I heard about this first!"

"Want me to arrest him, Councillor?" Kaidan bluffed.

"Not yet. He's going to go upstairs and explain to the turians exactly why he thought it would be okay to steal from the people who've been providing the krogan with somewhere to live for the past month."

"I became councillor to represent my people!" Kerze retorted, "and that's exactly what I'm doing! You seriously expect the younger krogan to let the salarians inject them with who knows what and to _curtail _their mating? Those men came to me for help and I'm damn well gonna help them!"

"By stealing turian ships and the Alliance's supplies? Really?" Kaidan scoffed. "And how long would those supplies have lasted? A month? What then?"

"You didn't think this through, did you?" Shepard stated. "Do you really think the turians wouldn't know how to cripple their own ships? Did you think this idiotic plan was going anywhere?"

"What the hell else am I supposed to do, Shepard? Do you have any idea of the demands my people are making on me?"

"You're _supposed_ to not start a war with the turians in my system, and you're supposed to work with us! We could have helped!"

"Yeah, I remember how you and the salarians wanted to _help_. That's just not gonna fly."

Kerze groaned and, with a flick of his hand, commanded his men to stand down. "We're krogan, Shepard. We're not the same as you and the turians. This isn't gonna work. We want to go home."

"I know," Shepard replied, and Kaidan lowered his gun but still kept it handy. "This isn't the way to go about it, though, is it?"

"I need to do something, Shepard," Kerze protested. "You already said rebuilding the relay isn't a priority."

"It can't be while my people are suffering on Earth," replied Shepard, his voice calm. "Put yourself in my place. You think I need the headache of all these extra people in Sol? I want you to go home as much as you do. But I won't commit resources to the relay when they could be used to save people's lives."

"Think about it, Councillor," Kaidan added, holstering his pistol. "How long would it take you to travel home at FTL anyway? You're talking hundreds of years. The relays will be repaired long before then. Might as well wait it out."

"But my people can't live like this," said Kerze. "We're being herded around on the turians' ships; we're being herded around on Earth while we rebuild it. We've got no say in anything. We've got nothing to call our own. How would you like it?"

"I guess we wouldn't," Shepard was forced to concede. "The situation is, the turians are at the end of their rope with the krogan. It's up to you what happens next. Either this thing escalates - and, if it does, it won't be the turians who'll be getting kicked out of Sol, let's face it - or we shut it down now. We work together. Your choice."

Kerze looked between his fellow krogan and Shepard a few times before his shoulders sagged. "What about them?" he asked the humans. "They were doing what I told them. I'll take the rap."

"You can go," Kaidan told them. "Leave the crates. I see you back here again, I'll assume you've come for trouble."

The rest of the krogan moved to the shuttle and started unloading the crates, Kaidan lending a hand.

"You got things here, Kaidan?" Shepard asked, and the Spectre nodded. "Let's go," Shepard said to Kerze, leading him out of the bay.

~o~O~o~

"How many, Kerze?" Primarch Victus demanded of the krogan as they all sat around Shepard's spartan desk, which was unadorned except for his terminal and a few photos. Shepard, not wanting Kerze to feel completely singled out, was seated next to him, while the turians were seated dead opposite.

"Just a few, it's not like we were planning on taking the whole fleet," Kerze answered defensively.

"No. That would require cunning and intelligence that your kind clearly do not possess," Victus replied bitingly.

"All right, let's not make this personal," interjected Shepard. "We've got the facts. We need to figure out what to do."

"One thing," Aquilus said to the krogan. "What did you intend to do with the crew aboard the ships you were planning to steal? Were you going to kill them? Kidnap them and force them to return to your system?"

"No!" exclaimed Kerze, appearing offended. "We were just gonna drop 'em off somewhere. We've got no quarrel with the turians. You're taking this the wrong way."

"Can you blame them?" Shepard asked impatiently before turning to Victus. "What do you want to do, Primarch?"

"I agreed to provide the krogan with transport and accommodation for the good of the war effort. The war is over now and the krogan obviously can't be trusted. They can't stay on our ships."

"Primarch," Aquilus began, "Shepard can't accommodate the krogan fleet in Sol. There's nowhere for them to go."

"Looks like you're stuck with us then, huh?" Kerze smirked, and the Primarch slowly stood up, leaning forward on the desk, almost coming nose-to-nose with Kerze.

"Not after this stunt. I hope your fleet has enough breather masks."

Shepard groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Primarch, sit down, please."

The turian leader glared at Kerze, whose smirk had disappeared, for a moment longer before taking his seat.

Aquilus then inched closer to Shepard and whispered something in his ear. "Excuse us," said Shepard, him and Aquilus standing and moving to the next room, leaving Kerze and Victus alone.

After a few long minutes, the two councillors returned and sat down. "This is what's going to happen," Shepard said. "Kerze, you'll make immediate arrangements for your military to vacate the turians' ships."

"And go where?" demanded Kerze.

"There are several empty vessels in orbit around Earth. Some are habitable. You'll move your people into them today."

"Wait, what empty vessels?" asked Kerze, and Shepard exchanged a quick glance with Aquilus. "Ships were either destroyed by the Reapers or they weren't. I don't know about any empty ones."

Suddenly, the Primarch began to laugh. "How very fitting."

"What? Did I miss something?" Kerze asked.

"There are six Reaper shells in orbit that have been stripped of all tech and deemed safe," Shepard began. "Now I have the quarians helping out, we'll be able to make more available."

Predictably, Kerze shot to his feet, almost sending the desk onto its side. "You seriously expect my people to live aboard _Reapers_?"

Shepard protectively grabbed a photo of Steve and one of the Normandy crew, checking the glass wasn't cracked. He carefully laid them down before giving a grateful nod to Aquilus, who'd saved his terminal from crashing to the floor. "Yes, Kerze, yes I do!" he exclaimed, his irritation growing. "It's either that or get spaced!"

"Just try it!" the krogan growled at the Primarch and councillor. "There are more krogan in this system than there are turians!"

Shepard quickly stood up and stared the krogan down. "And there are more humans than everyone else put together!" he reminded Kerze before taking a slow, calming breath. "Look. I'll never forget the contribution the krogan - and the turians - made to the war effort, but I've got my own people to take care of and I don't have time to arbitrate your disputes. We're all stuck here and we'll just have to learn to get along."

The krogan gawked at Shepard, shaking his head, realising he was out of options. "Reapers? Really? Don't those things brainwash you?"

"No, they're dead," Shepard declared. "There've been science teams aboard some of the Reapers since the war ended and they're all fine. Just so you know - give the science teams any trouble and that's it. There's plenty of room so just stay out of their way. I'll have one of their leaders contact you. Now get going. I'm done with this." He sat back down and looked out of the window, saying no more.

"I'll oversee the transfers personally," Primarch Victus declared, rising along with Aquilus. "Thank you, Shepard. I appreciate your time on this."

Shepard nodded and waited until the turians had departed before addressing Kerze, who'd remained behind. "Not one word," he warned the krogan, who looked ready to protest again. "Just be grateful there _are _Reaper shells for you to live in. I'm trying to accommodate everyone in this system but you're on thin ice. _Don't_ push me again. Now, don't you have people to move?"

Wisely deciding his best course of action was inaction, Kerze gave a loud grunt and and stomped out of the room. Shepard groaned and sat back, massaging his temples. "VI, get me Urdnot Wrex."

"One moment, Councillor."

Just as the QEC connected, Garrus and Kaidan returned and entered the office. Shepard gestured for them to sit down behind his screen before talking to Wrex.

"Shepard," said the krogan leader. "Fixed that little problem?"

"Yeah. We stopped Kerze before he caused any real damage but the turians have kicked the krogan off of their ships, which I don't blame them for."

"Uh-huh. So where you gonna put 'em?"

"Empty Reapers."

Shepard paused as Kaidan and Garrus both stifled an exclamation, but Wrex was completely unruffled. "You didn't kill 'em, then?"

"No, but I made it clear I won't stand for any more trouble. I just hope Kerze listens. We can't afford another war in this system, Wrex, and the turians won't need an excuse the next time. I don't wanna have to choose sides."

"I _did_ tell you you could kill 'em, right?"

"You did. So can I assume you're okay with them living inside Reapers?"

Wrex shrugged. "It'll make it easier to kill 'em if you need to." Shepard started to laugh, and Wrex cackled. "It's your system, Shepard. Do what you have to. I appreciate you running it by me, though."

"Okay. So, how's the making babies thing coming along?"

Wrex leaned closer to the screen and lowered his voice. "I'm hiding. Need to give my boys a rest. They've taken a real beating today."

"Your boys? Ohhh. Your _boys_."

"Still wish you had my problems, Shepard?"

"Uh … I'm kinda on the fence here. I'll let you and your 'boys' get back to resting. And hiding. Give my regards to Bakara."

"Will do. Wrex out."

Shepard closed the comm. link. "Have our 'guests' departed?" he asked Kaidan.

"Yeah. They weren't so bad. Didn't seem to realise they were stealing from _you_. Might've thought twice if they had."

Shepard nodded. "Thanks for your help there, both of you. You guys eaten?"

"Not yet," Garrus replied. "What've you got? Nutrient paste?"

"Tons of it, all ready to be shipped out to Earth. Take your pick while we've still got every variety."

"Any dextro ones?"

"Yeah, they're all in the bay where Kerze nearly pulled off his little heist."

"Come on, I'll show you," Kaidan offered, and both friends stood up. "Anything but yellow, right?" he asked Shepard, who smiled and nodded. Kaidan then placed two large pouches of liquid on Shepard's desk.

"That's distilled water," Shepard noted. "You stealing medical supplies, Alenko?"

"Stealing? No. As an Alliance officer I'm appropriating them for the military, i.e., us."

"But I'm no longer military," Shepard pointed out.

"Okay, then, as a Spectre I'm appropriating them for a former Spectre and a future one. Gotta look after my contemporaries."

"Never would have had you down as corrupt," Garrus teased Kaidan.

"You don't wanna know what I'll do for urine-free coffee, recycled or not," Kaidan said as he headed for the door with Garrus. "That's a hint, Shepard. Get brewing."

"On it. Just need to let the science teams know they'll be taking delivery of several hundred krogan. EDI, I need-" He stopped and sighed, lightly slapping the top of the desk. "Damn it."

Kaidan and Garrus halted for a second. "Yeah, I keep doing that, too," Kaidan mumbled before nodding at the door, and he and Garrus continued on their way.

"VI, get me Dr. Tad Ndulu aboard Reaper Destroyer 2," Shepard ordered around a groan. "I'm about to make his day a whole lot more interesting."

~o~O~o~

Later that evening, Shepard was tucked up on his couch with a mug of decaf and an untouched pot of brown nutrient paste at his side. The first curfew had come into effect an hour earlier and he'd kept his comm. open in case of trouble. So far a few incidents had been reported, but they were nothing the military couldn't handle and only minimal arrests had been made.

He'd spoken to a few people over the QEC, and his itinerary for the next few days was full. Now, he waited to be connected to the SSV Bader to say goodnight to Steve, as they'd promised to do each night if they possibly could.

"Connecting you now, Councillor," the VI told him.

"Thanks," he replied, grinning as the screen showed Steve, who was wearing a T-shirt and boxers.

"Hey, Adam, sorry to keep you waiting," said the pilot as he sat in front of the screen in his small quarters. "Just grabbed a shower then I had to take care of something. I'm all yours … unless I'm called away again."

"Welcome to command," Shepard replied wryly. "Don't worry, I wasn't waiting long. You okay? Hectic day?"

Steve nodded and drank something from a mug. "Hectic but good. We got a lot done today. Hell, we even figured out a regimental nickname. We got our priorities straight," he quipped.

"Go on, then. Hit me."

"We're the Sol Skeeters, a tribute to Mosquito Fleet, the US Navy's task force against pirates in the 1800s. Whad'ya think?"

"I like it, but … have you actually_ stopped_ any pirates yet?"

"Hey, this is our first day! There's important stuff to be done yet!"

"Like giving yourselves a nickname?"

"Absolutely!" Steve laughed. "And how's your day been? Anything exciting going on?"

"Uh, let me see … I averted a war, threatened an entire race with expulsion from Sol and the krogan are moving into the empty Reapers. That exciting enough?"

Steve raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Sure, but can I remind you I thought up a regimental nickname today?"

"Hey, I don't wanna steal your thunder," Shepard joked, his hands held up.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked, his tone serious.

"Yeah, it's under control. All in a day's work."

"Well, it's nice to see you can relax at the end of the day," Steve noted with a glance at the small table to Shepard's side. "What the hell is that?"

"Hm? Oh, nutrient paste."

Steve pulled a face. "Man, I used to complain about MREs … can you actually stomach that stuff?"

"It's a lot better than it used to be, and only one of them tastes like ass. As councillor, I'm using my position to avoid eating that particular one."

"Yellow?"

"That's right."

"Just don't eat the green one, I heard it's made of people," Steve said with a wink.

"Whatever. It still tastes better than the yellow one."

"Hey, hold on a sec," Steve said, touching his earpiece. "Cortez here. Yeah, they arrived this afternoon. I … ah, it'd be quicker to show you. You need them now? Right. You're not, don't worry about it. Give me five, okay? Out." He turned back to Shepard and sighed. "Sorry. One of the engineers. Our parts inventory isn't done yet and I seem to be the only one who remembers where everything is."

"That sounds about right."

"Maybe I'll make a start on it tonight."

"Steve, that's not your job. Get some rest and tell the engineers to find the parts themselves. You won't always be around to ask. You're the CO now and you need to delegate."

Steve sat back in his chair and nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"I'm not telling you what to do. Okay, maybe a little," he joked. "You got a first officer?"

"Not yet. I've got a list of potentials but I haven't had time today to take a look."

"Do it now. That's your top priority. When they're appointed, let them take some of the slack. You can't do everything."

Steve cocked his head to one side, a lopsided smile playing on his lips. "Like you let Major Alenko take the slack? Wasn't he your XO? And yet you needed to know about every little thing."

"Yeah, but we were on a frigate and it was like living in a shoebox, to quote Traynor. You're in command of a carrier, and that's a whole different ball game. I know you're very detail-oriented but you've got other people now to take care of the details. You need to trust them to do their jobs or you'll get overwhelmed. Besides, I don't wanna see you run yourself into the ground like I did. Delegate."

"I guess you're right," Cortez agreed, activating his earpiece again. "Dale? Yeah, listen. Those parts are in bay six, row three or four, can't remember which. Have some of the night detail get on that inventory, we need it done ASAP. Yeah, as many as you need. I will, I'm looking over them tonight. You too. Cortez out."

"Well?" Shepard asked.

Steve laughed, the quiet half-chuckle, half-snort that Adam loved to hear. "He thinks I should decide on an XO, then the likes of him won't keep bothering me."

"Looks like you should go with the majority opinion."

Cortez picked up a data pad and nodded. "Yeah, looks like I should. Thanks for the advice. Wanna go over these service records with me?"

"Absolutely not. I'm here to nag you, not to make command decisions for you."

"This is totally revenge for all the times I nagged you about being shot at or almost being blown up, isn't it?"

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Shepard confirmed, rubbing his hands together, a glint in his eyes. "Now the boot's on the other foot. Look over those service records, pick one, then get some sleep."

"You ordering me around, Shepard? 'Cause, as I recall, you're not my CO anymore."

"No, even better. I'm Earth's councillor. I get to order _everyone_ around now," Shepard joked.

"Ah, shit."

They laughed together, eventually falling silent and looking at each other wistfully. "I miss you," Shepard said quietly.

"Me too." Steve sighed and looked at the data pad. "Guess I'd better get on this. Same time tomorrow?"

Shepard nodded and ran his fingers down the screen. "Goodnight, Steve. Have a good day tomorrow. I love you."

Cortez copied the gesture. "I love you. Sleep well, now that you can. You don't know how happy that makes me."

Shepard waved at the screen before the comm. was cut from Steve's end. He sighed and pulled his comforter up around his chest. "VI, anything new to report?"

"Most protests against the curfew are continuing peacefully, and only one notable incident of violence has occurred. The human and turian authorities have contained the situation, making 18 arrests. There were no fatalities. Also, the first of the krogan have been transported to the Reapers. It is anticipated that all transfers will be completed by tomorrow."

"Okay. Let me know if anything else comes up."

"Yes, Councillor. Have a pleasant sleep."

"Sleep? Wow. Hope I haven't forgotten how."

He reached for his drink and took a large gulp, not feeling hungry enough to eat the nutrient paste. "Lights out," he ordered and, as the room grew dark, he discovered that sleeping was very much like riding a bicycle.

_**A huge thank you to CCBug for her canon check and to brownc0at for a very thorough beta of this gargantuan chapter!**_


End file.
